


Watching The Flash

by TheeQueenWolf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, Cross-overs, Fantasy, Fun, Gen, Humor, Science Fiction, Team Flash, The Flash - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeQueenWolf/pseuds/TheeQueenWolf
Summary: What if team flash find themselves stranded on another earth. An earth that has a TV show. A TV show the crew must watch in order to survive and save the lives of their loved ones.





	1. Cisco's Fault...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the script not what you see on the actual show :)

Stuck in a room was the flash crew. Why that was? One name for you; Cisco Ramon. While the long-haired male was testing and working on his powers, he managed to vibe across the multi-verse bringing himself and the flash crew to be stuck in a room. Forced to watch episodes of the flash TV show, to save themselves and their earth.

Barry: You've really messed up this time Cisco.

The rest of the team agrees with Barry's statement, while Cisco looks down feeling like he has sent himself and his friends to their deaths. If they watch they win, but they escape and their earths will be gone; dust in space.

Cisco: I'm sorry this happened guys, but look at the plus side where on TV.

Everyone groans under their breath.

Cisco: Shh. It's starting.

_The screen is black but there is music happening._

**BARRY (voice over): To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first... you need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that?**

Everyone turns to look at Barry.

Barry: Don't look at me like that.

**BARRY (voice over): Good.  Now, imagine you could run faster than the speed of sound.**

_Pedestrians are walking around minding their own business while something flies by them._

**BARRY** **(voice over)** **: That's approximately 765 miles-per hours.** **Over a thousand feet per second. I am that fast. And the faster I go... the more the world slows down. I have the ability, to move through my city like a guardian angel...**

Joe watches these scenes play out, tears in his eyes as he watches the boy he raised grow into the man he is today.

**BARRY (voice over): To make sure no one loses someone like I did... I am the fastest man alive. But Iâ€™m getting ahead of myself.**

Iris: How can you say you're the fastest man alive when you are late for everything.

The whole team except Barry agrees.

Barry: Super speed equals super tardiness.

Caitlin: Excuses.

She says this under her breath.

**BARRY (voice over): It all started that day nine months ago.**

_Barry gets smacked in the face from a laptop bag._

**BARRY (voice over): Earlier that day...**

_Running down the street colliding with a few pedestrians is Barry. His metal suitcase following him along as he is late._

**BARRY: Sorry about that!  Excuse me**

**BARRY (voice over): As usual, I was late...**

All the crew watching the show gasped except Barry.

Iris: Did we just here that

Cisco: His signature move

Caitlin: He just admitted

Joe: He said he was late

They turned to look at Barry whose cheeks were tinged red from this embarrassing moment.

**DET. CHYRE: The Mardon brothers are back?  Didn't you already send those lowlifes to prison?**

**DET. WEST: On a ten-to-twenty stretch... which in Central City's warped math comes out to two years time served.**

_Captain Singh approaches the two detectives._

**DET. WEST: Perps took the bank, hot-wired a parked car to make their getaway. Then for a chaser, they shot Mr. Brian Cunningham here.**

_They look at the tarp-covered body._

**DET. WEST: We're canvassing for witnesses.**

**SINGH: Has CSI been over it yet?**

**DET. WEST: Um... no he hasn't.**

**SINGH Why not?  Where is Allen?**

Joe laughed as he looked at the younger boy. A knowing smirk on his has as he knows how Captain Singh is toward Barry.


	2. Late Allen...

**SINGH: Detective, you can't keep covering for him.  If he's not here-**

_Barry quickly races up to Captain Singh, showing his badge to the officers nearby._

**BARRY: Sorry, I'm late, Captain Singh.**

**SINGH: At least you're consistent.  What was it this time, Mr. Allen?  Did you forget to set your alarm?  Before you answer, I should remind you, that the excuse you used last time was car trouble.  Want to know why that one was particularly memorable?**

**BARRY: I don't own a car.**

Cisco snorted at his friend, while everyone started crying with laughter.

Barry: It's not that funny.

**SINGH: So which is it?  Are you just a giant flake?  Or are you off doing something I wouldn't approve of?**

_Joe sensing Barry's struggle steps in._

**DET. WEST: He was running an errand for me.  (turns) Barry, did you get me what I asked for?**

**BARRY: Uh... yeah... I, um... I have it right here.**

_Checking his pockets Barry produces Joe his half-eaten chocolate bar and sheepishly hands it to the older man._

**BARRY: I may have had a few bites.**

**SINGH: Impress us with your forensic acumen, Mr. Allen.**

**BARRY: Multiple gunshots to the chest...  You'll want to notify his wife.  He was married.**

**DET. CHYRE: There was no wedding ring.**

_Barry points to his shirt._

**BARRY: He's had heart surgery.  Recently.  A side effect of which can be edema -- fluid retention.**

_Barry looks at the tire marks on the ground next to the body._

**BARRY: Getaway car is a Corvette.  Corvettes have a rear super wide tire.  Specific to that model.  12 inches.  I wear a size eleven shoe.  I just added an inch.  And there's something else...**

_Barry takes Chyre's pen and picks at a sticky brown substance on the pavement and then sniffs it. He winces._

**BARRY: Fecal excrement.  Animal, I'd guess.**

**DET. CHYRE: My dad gave me that pen.**

_Singh suddenly goes up into Barry's face._

**SINGH: You're lucky you're good.  Next time you show up late for your job, it might not be there.**

_On their way, back to the precinct Joe and Barry start talking._

**DET. WEST: Alright, fess up.  Where were you?  For real.**

**BARRY: (busted) I spent a few days in Starling City.**

**DET. WEST: You can't keep ducking work so you can go off chasing down one of these urban legends.**

**BARRY: There were reports of a man in Starling who could bend steel with his bare hands.**

**DET. WEST: Yeah.  And last month, you took off to Blue Valley because you heard about a girl who could defy gravity.**

**BARRY: you know why this is important to me.  I must figure out what happened to her.**

**DET. WEST: You know what killed your mother, Barry.  You just won't accept it.**

**BARRY: I know no one believes me about what happened that night, Joe.  But I've always wished you did.**

_Joe and Barry take a moment remembering what happened when Barry was only eleven years old._

**DET. WEST: Get yourself back to the lab.  Have that... specimen analyzed.**

**BARRY: the S.T.A.R. Labs event is in a few hours.  I was supposed to go with Iris.**

_The look on West's face is all the answer Barry needs, but for further clarification_

**BARRY: But not while the Mardon brothers are still on the loose.  I get it.**


	3. STAR Labs...

_Joe walks off leaving Barry to find his way back to the precinct._

Barry: I remember that day.

Joe: I do too. I didn't believe then but I believe you now.

_Iris enters Barry's lab._

**IRIS: Okay, I'm ready to see the Atom Smasher... smashing.**

Iris: I really sounded like that...

**BARRY: There was a shooting today. Your dad needs me to process some evidence. Which means I don't know if we can go to S.T.A.R. Labs.**

**IRIS: But seeing this thing go on is like your dream. Your sad little, nerdy dream.**

**BARRY: I prefer "geek" to "nerd."**

Caitlin and Cisco: NERD!

**IRIS: They're the same thing.**

**BARRY: Not if you met a real "nerd" -- Um, those... are my fries.**

_Iris is half way into Barry's fast food._

**IRIS: I'm stress eating over my dissertation. We started selling Cronuts at Jitters. I ate two today. Three if I'm being honest. If I don't graduate soon, I'm going to be more muffin top than woman.**

Iris: How was I that oblivious to you.

**BARRY: Please. You look amazing.**

_Barry looks at Iris and it's clear that he has unspoken feelings for her._

**IRIS: Which would be a compliment, except you're Barry. Which means your opinion of my looks is meaningless.**

_Iris looks out the window of her friend's lab, she takes in the lab in the skyline._

**IRIS: What's so important about this Particle Accelerator anyway?**

**BARRY: Only everything. Harrison Wells' work in Quantum Theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN.**

Barry: I can't believe I trusted the man who destroyed my life, who killed my mother.

Iris: Who Eddie had to sacrifice himself for.

The two looked at each other. Clear in both their eyes they both share some pain.

**IRIS: You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English.**

_Barry goes over to the dry ease board and draws a dot in the middle of it._

**BARRY: Imagine this dot is everything the Human race has ever learned until this moment.**

**IRIS: Does that include twerking?**

Cisco: (intimidating Iris's voice) Does that include twerking?

The room explodes into a fit of giggles. Undoubtedly lifting the tension from the room.

_Barry ignoring his friends question, he draws a big circle around the dot._

**BARRY: That is everything we can learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will change the way we think about... everything. From a single atom, to an entire galaxy.**

**IRIS: You have got to get yourself a girlfriend.**

_Det. West enters Barry's lab._

**DET. WEST: Hey, leave him alone. He's working.**

**IRIS: Hi, Dad.**

_West and Iris hug just as DING!_

**IRIS: Your test thingy is done.**

-

**BARRY: I think Mardon and his brother are hiding on a farm.**

**DET. WEST: A farm?**

**BARRY: The fecal matter I found on the street next to where Mardon boosted his getaway vehicle, it was cow manure. There are ten dairy farms within a hundred-mile radius of Central City. But there was also trace elements of Oxytetracycline, an antibiotic. Only four farms still pump their cattle full of antibiotics. Bet you find a really sweet Corvette parked at one.**

Joe: Still don't understand. Â 

**IRIS: Dad, seeing as Barry solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?**

**DET. WEST: Fine. Go.**

_Iris kisses her dad, as she and Barry head out._

-

_Pushing through the crowd are Barry and Iris, her laptop bag still slung over her shoulder._

**IRIS: So, did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City? Or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?**

Joe: Still didn't find out the real reason for your trip of sorts.

**BARRY: I found... a girl. I mean, I met one.**

**IRIS: A girl? Wow, good for you. When's the last time you went on a date? All you do is hang out with me.**

Iris: This is true.

Barry: Hey!

_Iris shivers, Barry wraps his coat around her forcing them close, physically anyway._

**BARRY: About that. While I was away... I got a chance to think about, you know, us. (struggling) You're my best friend, Iris.**

**IRIS: You're mine too. Why else would I be here?**

**BARRY: That's not what I meant. What I meant was...**

**IRIS: I know what you're going to say, Barry.**

**BARRY: I'm not sure you do...**

Iris: And I now know what you were going to say to me. Sorry for cutting you off back there.

Barry: No hard feelings. Though my awkwardness back then would have made things even more difficult than it already was. So, I thank you.

**IRIS: Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together and are kinda like brother and sister, because we're not brother and sister, it can get really... weird and awkward talking to me about girls. But I want you to know, it shouldn't be awkward. There's nothing I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy you are.**

Cisco: Friend-zoned and brother-zoned to the max.

_After a long horrifying beat._

**BARRY: Took the words right out of my mouth.**

**IRIS: Aren't you glad I know you so well?**

_The crowd CHEERS (some BOOS) cutting Barry off as Harrison Wells strides onto the stage with a smile. He's Steve Jobs and Elon Musk rolled into one and this is his day he is flanked by several young scientists._

**WELLS: For those of you who don't know me... (the crowd laughs) My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight... the future begins. The work my team and I do here will change our understanding of physics. It will help us bring about advancements in power and medicine. I want to live in that future. And I want you all to join me -**

_Suddenly, Barry's shoved aside by a thief that grabs Iris's laptop bag and runs off._

**IRIS: My laptop! It's got my dissertation!**

_Barry doesn't hesitate, he takes off after the Thief. Barry, huffing and puffing, tries to keep up as the Thief turns around a corner, Barry rounds it and gets whacked in the face by Iris' laptop, but before the Thief can take off again Barry speaks up._

**BARRY: Hey man, you don't want to do this. Just give me back my friend's bag. And we'll call it even.**

_The Thief looks like he might do the right thing... until Barry reaches for it and THWACK! The_ _Thief takes Barry out with a few quick punches. Barry goes down just as Iris rounds the corner_.

Barry: Wish I had my speed back then.

**IRIS: Barry!**

_The Thief leaps at a chain link fence: a quick climb to freedom when CLICK! The Thief looks down to see Detective Eddie Thawne gun aimed._

**DET. THAWNE: Freeze! Police! (then, smiling) Or do you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet?**

-

_Barry sits, an ice pack on his neck as Iris eyes Thawne who is across the bullpen, laughing with some other cops._

**IRIS: Who is that guy? And what's he so proud of? So, he stopped a mugger?**

**BARRY: Transfer from Keystone. Started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne.**

**IRIS: Oh, that's Detective Pretty boy. That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests.**

Joe: I did not call him that.

_Thawne approaches the two._

**DET. THAWNE: I'm going to need you to fill out a report so your assailant can be prosecuted. IRIS: Actually, I'm not pressing charges.**

**DET. THAWNE: Why not? The guy robbed you. I caught him.**

**IRIS: What you did was threaten to shoot a scared kid.**

**DET. THAWNE: You want me to give him a lift home too?**

**IRIS: Despite your obvious and deep insight into human nature, Detective, people aren't born criminals.**

Joe: This is true. People make choices.

The whole room agrees. Criminals have choices.

**DET. THAWNE: Let me guess. Psych major?**

_Thawne looks at Barry who nods, "yes", as Thawne heads off with a smile._

**IRIS: Jerk.**

_Iris' attention is drawn by clapping to a TV, the chyron on the NEWS reads "PARTICLE ACCELERATOR ON!"_

**IRIS: Oh Barry, the accelerator... I'm sorry you missed it.**

_Barry is sad but not surprised. The story of his life._

Iris watches the scene play over. Still a shock to see Eddie Thawne alive and in the flesh.

-

**DET. WEST: This is the last farm on Barry's list.**

**DET. CHYRE: I know the kid's smart. But you've said it yourself, sometimes he's chasing flying pigs.**

Barry: I do not chase flying pigs!

Julien: Sorry mate. But you do. All the time.

_West gets out of the car as Chyre reluctantly follows. Storm clouds continue to rumble overhead._


	4. STAR Labs... Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating but here is another chapter!

Cisco: Well…

Everyone else: Yeah…

_Barry hangs up his phone call with Felicity while watching the report on T.V about the Accelerator._

Knowing what comes up next, Barry looks away from the screen.

_Barry pulls up the map covering what lay underneath NORA ALLEN MURDERED BY HUSBAND, Barry contemplates._

-

_West and Chyre make their way across the farm towards some farm equipment covered by tarps. West gets closer curious, pulls aside one of the tarps revealing A CORVETTE! Damn, Barry was right..._

**DET. WEST: Mardon.**

Joe: We should’ve been more vigilant that night.

Iris leans into her father giving him a much-needed hug.

_Both Detectives pull their guns when BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Gunshots ricochet off the farm equipment forcing the cops to take cover._

**DET. CHYRE: You can leave this farm in cuffs or a body bag, Mardon. Your choice.**

Cisco: I would want to leave in cuffs.

Barry: Input necessary?

Cisco: Just sayin.

Caitlin: Just sayin. That’s what got us into this mess in the first place.

Cisco: Be like Elsa and let it go.

Realising what he said and trying to cover his mistake up over um’s and ah’s. Caitlin sends him an icy glare.

**MARDON: I’ll take option three.**

_Suddenly, a plane appears propeller spinning, Chyre steps out to shoot when BLAM! A bullet hits him in the neck blood spraying as he falls, West pulls Chyre clear, avoiding a hail of bullets. West fires at Mardon as he runs and leaps into the plane, West kneels, puts a hand over Chyre’s wound. He knows it’s fatal, West can only watch as the plane takes off into the air heading up into the storm clouds._

Joe: I will always remember that day.

Everyone: Rip…

**DET. WEST: (into radio, panicked) I have an officer down! I repeat: an officer down!**

-

_The T.V reporter warns of danger as the power goes out. Barry clocks the rain coming in the skylight overhead, goes to close it when he sees an explosion on the horizon, then things get stranger; liquids in their beakers and test tubes begin to rise._

-

_**West holds Chyre; dead. Watches the same explosion of energy rise from the ground and into the sky, crackling into the storm cloud over Central City.** _

-

_The lightning bolt explodes through the skylight, striking Barry, sending him flying across the room._

Julian (slightly winces): I am not standing there ever again.

\- (As I said this is adapted from the script not what you see on the show.)

_FLASHBACK: An eleven-year-old Barry Allen, preps with the other kids for the School Science Fair, he’s working on a model of a complex molecule._

The team looks to Barry who by the way is sitting down face red as a tomato trying not to cry or laugh as it is typical for Barry Allen to make complex things.

Cisco: NERD!!! Laughter fills the air around them.

Iris: Well at least he’s cute. Barry blushes even redder than before.

_Barry looks over, sees a crowd of bullies surrounding Albert Desmond and his model volcano._


	5. Lightning Strikes...

**BULLY #1: You going to cry again, baby?**

**ALBERT: Don’t touch it!**

_The Bullies grab Albert, shoving him between one another._

**BARRY: Hey, jerks!**

_The bullies turn to Barry, their menace growing, he realizes he’s got no shot and Barry takes off. But he’s not fast enough as the bullies grab him, they start to hit him._

Julian: I like the kids name. Family named him right.

Cisco: Only you would like that name.

_~_

**PARAMEDIC #1: What the hell happened to him?**

_Barry, semi-conscious on a gurney speeding down a hallway by paramedics watching over him._

**PARAMEDIC #2: He was hit by lightning.**

**PARAMEDIC #1: How is this guy still alive?**

Barry: I should’ve died that night but I didn’t, it was there I became something more.

Iris smiles lovingly to him.

_~_

_Barry’s mother, Nora sits with Barry, cleaning him up; tending to his black eye._

Det. Joe: That’s Nora.

Caitlin: She’s beautiful.

Barry: Yeah, she was.

Barry unknowingly smiles at the thought of his mother.

**BARRY: I guess I wasn’t fast enough.**

**NORA: you have such a good heart, Barry. And it’s better to have a good heart than fast legs. HENRY: Hello?! I’m home!**

_Barry’s father, HENRY enters and notices._

**NORA: Barry got into a fight. And he won.**

**HENRY: Way to go, slugger. Oh, and no more fighting.**

_Barry shares an appreciative look with his mom, she smiles._

_~_

**PARAMEDIC #1: Out of the way!**

_The double doors burst open, Barry is wheeled into the emergency room surrounded by paramedics and E.R. staff._

**NURSE: Pulse Ox is 50. He’s in VTach!**

**E.R. DOCTOR: Chem 7, CBC, type and cross eight units. Bag him.**

**Det. West and Iris run in, frightened, a nurse holds her back.**

**NURSE: You can’t be in here.**

**DET. WEST: We’re family.**

**NURSE: He’s coding!**

**E.R. DOCTOR: Charge the paddles to 360... Clear!**

**IRIS: Barry!**

**KRAKKOOMMMM as electrical energy surges into Barry’s unconscious body...**

Barry: That would’ve been hard to see.

Iris: It was

~

**(As I said before from the script so it includes Hartley.)**

_Shadowy figures moving through the fog._

**HARTLEY: How’s our potato today?**

Barry: really…

**CISCO: He can hear everything. Right?**

**CAITLIN: Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate when a person enters a persistent vegetative state.**

**HARTLEY: Vegetative as in potato.**

Barry: I could hear everything…

_Barry lying on a medical bed, the beeping comes from an EKG machine, electrodes attached to his temples and chest. He is inside a hi-tech laboratory; nickname “The Cortex”. Advanced scientific equipment and flat screen displays, well beyond the CCPD’s Crime Lab. The moving shadows belong to three STAR Labs scientists._

**BARRY Wh-where am I...?**

**HARTLEY: The potato’s awake.**

Barry: I’m not a potato…

Cisco: I mean you slept and slept and we gave you food, cleaned you and gave you fluids.

Caitlin: Yeah, we did all that.

Det. Joe: That don’t sound fun at all.

 _The trio rush him, Caitlin shines a mini flashlight in his eyes, blinding him_.

**CAITLIN: Pupils responsive.**

**HARTLEY (INTO INTERCOM): Professor Wells, please report to the Cortex immediately.**

 

**BULLY #1: You going to cry again, baby?**

**ALBERT: Don’t touch it!**

_The Bullies grab Albert, shoving him between one another._

**BARRY: Hey, jerks!**

_The bullies turn to Barry, their menace growing, he realizes he’s got no shot and Barry takes off. But he’s not fast enough as the bullies grab him, they start to hit him._

Julian: I like the kids name. Family named him right.

Cisco: Only you would like that name.

_~_

**PARAMEDIC #1: What the hell happened to him?**

_Barry, semi-conscious on a gurney speeding down a hallway by paramedics watching over him._

**PARAMEDIC #2: He was hit by lightning.**

**PARAMEDIC #1: How is this guy still alive?**

Barry: I should’ve died that night but I didn’t, it was there I became something more.

Iris smiles lovingly to him.

_~_

_Barry’s mother, Nora sits with Barry, cleaning him up; tending to his black eye._

Det. Joe: That’s Nora.

Caitlin: She’s beautiful.

Barry: Yeah, she was.

Barry unknowingly smiles at the thought of his mother.

**BARRY: I guess I wasn’t fast enough.**

**NORA: you have such a good heart, Barry. And it’s better to have a good heart than fast legs. HENRY: Hello?! I’m home!**

_Barry’s father, HENRY enters and notices._

**NORA: Barry got into a fight. And he won.**

**HENRY: Way to go, slugger. Oh, and no more fighting.**

_Barry shares an appreciative look with his mom, she smiles._

_~_

**PARAMEDIC #1: Out of the way!**

_The double doors burst open, Barry is wheeled into the emergency room surrounded by paramedics and E.R. staff._

**NURSE: Pulse Ox is 50. He’s in VTach!**

**E.R. DOCTOR: Chem 7, CBC, type and cross eight units. Bag him.**

**Det. West and Iris run in, frightened, a nurse holds her back.**

**NURSE: You can’t be in here.**

**DET. WEST: We’re family.**

**NURSE: He’s coding!**

**E.R. DOCTOR: Charge the paddles to 360... Clear!**

**IRIS: Barry!**

**KRAKKOOMMMM as electrical energy surges into Barry’s unconscious body...**

Barry: That would’ve been hard to see.

Iris: It was

~

**(As I said before from the script so it includes Hartley.)**

_Shadowy figures moving through the fog._

**HARTLEY: How’s our potato today?**

Barry: really…

**CISCO: He can hear everything. Right?**

**CAITLIN: Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate when a person enters a persistent vegetative state.**

**HARTLEY: Vegetative as in potato.**

Barry: I could hear everything…

_Barry lying on a medical bed, the beeping comes from an EKG machine, electrodes attached to his temples and chest. He is inside a hi-tech laboratory; nickname “The Cortex”. Advanced scientific equipment and flat screen displays, well beyond the CCPD’s Crime Lab. The moving shadows belong to three STAR Labs scientists._

**BARRY Wh-where am I...?**

**HARTLEY: The potato’s awake.**

Barry: I’m not a potato…

Cisco: I mean you slept and slept and we gave you food, cleaned you and gave you fluids.

Caitlin: Yeah, we did all that.

Det. Joe: That don’t sound fun at all.

 _The trio rush him, Caitlin shines a mini flashlight in his eyes, blinding him_.

**CAITLIN: Pupils responsive.**

**HARTLEY (INTO INTERCOM): Professor Wells, please report to the Cortex immediately.**

 


End file.
